<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures and chocolate by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056255">Pictures and chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, BAMF Barbara Gordon, BAMF Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Team as Family, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the story for how Timothy Drake and Barbara Gordon got together in the Arkham verse for the key moments that the game failed to do, along with other moments in the Arkham verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock &amp; Jim Gordon, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures and chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello ladies and gentlemen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First let the canon I'm focusing on is Arkham Asylum, City, Knight, and Origins. I'm not breaking my back on attempting to fit in the various tie in media, the comics, or the Assault on Arkham film. The only extra is DCL's for making a few references.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Given Timothy Drake is older in the Arkham games, I have Timothy Drake as sixteen so a year older than Barbara Gordon who was fifth teen when Arkham Origins happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Like Arkham Knight is my least favorite of the games, some reasons are Batman is a total untrusting jerk for not telling anybody about the Joker virus inside for possibility of Joker controlling him for good, or locking Timothy Drake up in a cell when Tim tries to help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Onto Timothy Drake and Barbara Gordon romance Rocksteady, why did you even do this relationship? Since there is absolutely nothing in the game or even the unlockable side stories to make you care about it, or why they would even get together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You could switch Barbara's romance out with Dick and nothing in the game would change.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When you are a writer doing a relationship that has not been done before you better explain why this couple should work. I've seen Barry Allen/Thea Queen from the Arrowverse fanfics have better backgrounds than in Arkham Knight game for Timothy/Barbara.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In Arkham Knight's case, this was just lazy writing as they were more concerned with making money than a good story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Same thing for Jason Todd who spends most of the game as a villain before getting beat mid-way before appearing at the very end suddenly as a hero saving Bruce, with nothing in between. No justification for the switch, no nothing. Nor do they have interactions with any of Jason's other family members in the game post showing up as the Red Hood or even Bruce.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enough of me talking, now on with the story as I do what the writers should have done and flesh out Timothy/Barbara's relationship</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>During early Christmas Morning in Burnley's New Gotham City District</p><p>Barbara shivers upon stepping out of an old, beat-up sedan, regardless of wearing a warm thick coat and closes the door with turning to look at Bullock in the driver's seat, given the rolled-down window. Like police officer Aaron Cash, Detective Harvey Bullock is one of the few cops, her father trusts despite Bullock being "corrupt". However only in the sense of needing to survive of not getting killed, with refusing to hurt civilians.</p><p>If anything, his corruption is more of police brutality charges on scum bags given the broken system Barbara notes. And Bullock has said to her if he has a chance to go completely straight, he's going to take it. One reason why Harvey works with her father is to achieve that goal. Plus, Bullock and she share a love for donuts.</p><p>Suddenly the car radio starts up with dispatch talking about twenty inmates from Blackgate prison needing pick up, along with Mad Hatter and his men, some thug called Bird selling Chemical Weapons before Bullock shuts the radio off for a moment.</p><p>"It's like all the nuts are out tonight, and I bet that pointy-eared freak got most of them" Bullock mutters "Ah well let's get you inside kid."</p><p>"No, you should go. There's a lot's going on tonight, you're needed out there" Barbara says.</p><p>"Don't like leaving you out here unsafe" Bullock says.</p><p>Pointing with her hand backward "My house is literally a very short walk up those steps, I'll be fine. Once I get in, I'll bolt the door shut" Barbara replies.</p><p>"Fine, just keep your head down. Don't want the paperwork if something goes wrong" Bullock says gruffly.</p><p>"Yeah it would be a nightmare, and probably give my dad more paperwork involving your disappearance once he got ahold of you. See you around Mr. cheerful" Barbara replies.</p><p>Rolling the window up Harvey puts the car in drive and heads off down the road as Barbara turns around walks to the steps of the house. Once nearing the door movement from behind her fence catches her attention as Barbara reaches for the taser just as a teenager wearing a green hoodie with black jeans, and a short buzz cut jumps over the fence. Plus, Captain Gordon's daughter notices this teenager has a strap around his neck leading down to a rather expensive looking camera.</p><p>"Hey, you, where you going and where did you steal that camera from?" Barbara asks sharply reaching for the taser.</p><p>"Whoa, hold up. I didn't steal this camera, it's mine. I swear. Probably don't believe me since that's what a burglar would say, but it's mine. Currently escaping from a bunch of Penguin's goons since I stumbled onto their weapons deals. I lost them some roof top's back so you should be safe, I really need to get back home" he rambles out fast and partially out of breath.</p><p>"It's okay, take a breath," Barbara says needing a moment to process everything this rather attractive teenager explained than "Did you just say escaped from Oswald's goons?"</p><p>"Yeah but like I said, I lost them earlier. My name is Timothy Drake by the way, like I said I'm not going to hurt you" he replies.</p><p>"Barbara Gordon and I believe you," the redhead says reassuringly.</p><p>"Really? You do?" Tim asks hopefully, and notices how rather attractive the redhead is.</p><p>"Yes. And I'm not going to leave you out here in the freezing cold, come in" Barbara says warmly.</p><p>Frowning "I wouldn't want to be a bother," Tim says.</p><p>"I'd be more bothered if you froze to death in the snow," Barbara says.</p><p>"And what would your dad think if he came home to find me in his house? We are both teenagers around the same age" Timothy says.</p><p>"Unless he found you in my bedroom, I don't think you would have much to worry about, and dad would probably be fine if he saw me making friends. Let's at least continue this conversation inside, not freezing to death out here" Barbara says shivering.</p><p>"Okay," Timothy replies given well after all it is cold.</p><p>Timothy and Barbara both walk up the steps, although Timothy goes first once the door's unlocked so in case there is anyone inside the house, he will be the first one attacked. Thankfully however no enemy is lurking behind closed doors.</p>
<hr/><p>Gordon's house in the living room</p><p>With his jacket off and camera placed on top of his coat a few short feet away, Timothy is sitting there by the lit fireplace getting warm while Barbara holding dual cups walks over. Sitting down Barbara hands one to Timothy as both ignore the heat from their touch or cheeks being slightly red. Meanwhile, Timothy takes a zip of the hot chocolate with grinning.</p><p>"I haven't had this in a long while, it's good. Ms. Mac, the housekeeper used to make this" Tim says.</p><p>"What do you normally drink?" Barbara asks.</p><p>"Coffee, mostly just a few here or there" Tim replies.</p><p>"Hmm, and what do you consider that small amount to be?" Barbara inquires.</p><p>"Around five or six cups a day, maybe more if I get busy with needing to keep going," Tim says.</p><p>Frowning "You do realize that's more like an addiction, right?" Barbara replies.</p><p>Shrugs "Well it's better than booze or something," Tim says.</p><p>"Looks like I'm going to have about as much success getting you off coffee as I do with dad" Barbara mutters while drinking some of her chocolate.</p><p>"Your dad's a cop, that's like a given of drinking coffee" Tim replies.</p><p>Nods "True. And how do you know he's a cop?" Barbara inquires.</p><p>"I roam around Gotham taking pictures remember. I knew Batman existed two years ago before his officially confirmed appearance caught on TV by Viki Vale's helicopter at Royal Hotel" Timothy explains.</p><p>"Just curious but where are your parents? Since I don't think they would approve of you running around Gotham City at night taking pictures of criminal operations" Barbara says gently.</p><p>"Oh overseas, they are always running from country to country. Jack and Janet never have stayed home for more than a month since I was three. Mostly just raised by rotating nannies until I turned nine. Ms. Mac comes in once or twice a week" Timothy says.</p><p>"That's child neglect Tim," Barbara says in horror.</p><p>Shrugging "Maybe. I mean I've turned out alright. Besides the only thing that would happen is going to foster care which wouldn't be any improvement or worse. Plus, in three more years I'll be an adult" Tim replies.</p><p>"Okay," Barbara says with some disbelief since a teenager who runs around at Gotham City taking pictures of criminal operations is not exactly in the right category. Then again, she was totally unfazed when seeing Batman walk into the Server Room before proceeding to help him so it's not like she's got much room to talk.</p><p>Reaching over Barbara gives a quick squeeze in comfort only for Timothy to flinch given how unused he is to any person really touching him. Seeing how uneasy the teenager is with not wanting to put Tim in a panic attack Barbara removes her hand with mentally cursing up a hurricane towards Jack and Janet Drake. For how epically failing as parents, Tim is touch starved with Barbara adding another list of reasons under Jack and Janet's abuse.</p><p>Like she could do something only Tim would go into the foster system and Barbara knows it's not like she currently knows anybody who would take Timothy in. Sometimes people are in a bad situation and there's nothing that can be done about it, Barbara notes cynically.</p><p>"Where's your mother at?" Timothy asks.</p><p>"She died when I was a young girl from a drug overdose. My dad raised me, and I don't really remember much of her anyway" Barbara says grimly.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Timothy replies in sympathy.</p><p>"Thanks," Barbara says.</p><p>"Do you have a phone or laptop? I use either to send in unknown tips to the GCPD and Batman ends up discovering about the problems" Timothy says.</p><p>"Well I've got a different idea, why don't we just hack his com frequency," Barbara says.</p><p>"Alright but I'm not here," Timothy says.</p><p>"Yeah, good plan, and second I want to take a look at your pictures once we get done. That is if you don't mind showing them to me" Barbara says.</p><p>"Really?" Timothy questions excitedly because his parents never wanted to see any of his pictures and lectured him on it being a pointless hobby.</p><p>"Yeah really" Barbara replies smiling.</p><p>"Okay. First, let's stop Penguin's weapons deals. One is in the Eastern part of the Burnley district at the back of a communication tower. Another arms cache is in the northern part of the Diamond District, the third is in the northern part of the Coventry district and fourth is in the northern part of the Sheldon Park. Final two are as follows, one is onboarding The Final Offer aka Penguin's ship in a shipping container. Overheard some thugs talking about it not getting offloaded for now, and the sixth is in the north-western parts of the bowery" Timothy explains.</p><p>Nodding "Wow that's damn good recon," Barbara says getting to her feet.</p><p>"Thank you, some of it was recon on pictures. Other part was just putting pieces together from the thug's conversations" Tim replies lightly blushing and ducking his head since not used to getting praise.</p><p>Barbara walks over to a nearby table with getting her laptop and sitting back down by the fireplace before opening it up and proceeding to hack into Batman's communications network.</p><p>In-between sending messages to Batman, Barbara enjoyed looking at Timothy's pictures, and eventually, once all the weapons had been destroyed, they remained in the living room by the fire. Since the house didn't have heat due to the blizzard outside. Ensuing conversations were on a shared interest in crime drama and mystery shows with discussing Gotham City ongoing.</p><p>Upon daybreak, Timothy had slipped out of the house and back into the Gotham City that was beginning to come alive. Neither really saw each other, until six years later when Timothy charged his way into Wayne Manor, quite literally.</p><p>It's when he revealed to Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and her that he knew who they all were after learning Dick was Robin. Merely from a flip Dick did as Robin and remember seeing Dick performing the exact move at Haley's Circus during the night John and Mary Grayson were killed. With knowing only three people in the world could perform that move, and only one remained living.</p><p>Timothy declared Batman needed a new Robin after Jason's disappearance. Because Batman was out of control, not to mention strictly focused on only Joker's operations, ignoring everything else. And it's best if people assumed Robin was still out there, at least until Jason could reclaim the role.</p><p>Bruce refused especially following Joker sending Batman the video of him shooting Jason Todd, only gave in when Timothy had worn Bruce down with convincing arguments for why he needed to be Robin.</p><p>The major one is he was helping from the sidelines for years anyway. From navigating around Gotham City taking pictures of criminal operations than sending proof to the GCPD so Bruce decided to train him so Timothy would be better able to survive.</p><p>By this time, his parents were long out of the picture upon Tim turning eighteen. Jack and Janet never returned to the United States of America, instead dying in a plane crash.</p>
<hr/><p>Six years later on a rooftop of Killinger Department Store building on Founder's Island</p><p>Timothy Drake in his full Robin suit with the hood up and Barbara Gordon in her Batgirl outfit, are running. Currently facing off against Harvey Dent and Copperhead who decided to work together to steal a foreign jewel worth millions on the second Monday of the second week in the month, Timothy notes.</p><p>Previously this evening the both of them and Catwoman, who's currently taking care of some thugs down below, intercepted them at the museum. Able to stop the robbery, alongside saving the hostages they managed to force Two Face with Copperhead into a retreat.</p><p>Earlier Batman was tracking the Riddler down following his searching for endless riddles, or trophies, with saving Riddler's hostages from his death trap. Plus took down Poison Ivy in Sheldon Park upon stopping her massacre of civilians all brought about from seeing some families picking flowers. Which Batman radioed he was on his way and didn't sound that pleased they had gone after Two Face and Copperhead alone.</p><p>Presently Two Face pulls out his dual handguns Robin pulling out his staff extends his bullet shield blocking the gunfire while slowly making his way towards Dent, grunting under the effort of the firepower. Meanwhile as Copperhead charges towards Batgirl who swiftly rolls out of the way of a kick, and blocks two more strikes with her gloves before giving a kick of her own right into the left knee of Copperhead breaking it.</p><p>As Copperhead tries to hit Barbara with her poisonous tongue Batgirl rolls to the side while throwing a concussion detonator onto the venomous woman. It explodes as Batgirl moves forward tackling her to the ground and giving a few quick punches to Copperhead's face breaking facial bones with rendering her out cold.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dent runs out of bullets Robin retracting his shield throws two shurikens into Two Face's hands forcing him to drop his weapons. Pulling out his grapnel gun Robin fires it onto Dent's chest allowing him to zip kick into the gang leader sending Dent backward, the impact breaking various ribs.</p><p>Two Face throws some punches at Robin who rapidly avoids them with using his bo-staff sends it right into Dent's jaw, breaking it sending him to the ground falling into unconsciousness. For a few moments, Robin, and Batgirl each secure their opponents with zip ties while Timothy collapsing the staff puts it back in his belt.</p><p>Looking over "Nice work, you've come far" Barbara says.</p><p>"Thank you, and your good yourself" Timothy replies "Want to get a bite to eat after this? Like a date?"</p><p>"An actual date?" Barbara inquires curiously walking over.</p><p>"Yeah but if you don't want to, ah forget it. Not the best at this" Timothy says in deflection and slight embarrassment.</p><p>"I don't know seems, pretty good to me and I'd probably be about the same right now. And yes, I would like to get a date with you" Barbara replies grinning.</p><p>"Really?" Timothy inquires in partial disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, been waiting a while for you to ask me. I was about ready to do it myself boy wonder" Barbara says.</p><p>"Well thinking of going for dinner at Pauli's Diner in Miagani Island" Timothy replies.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Barbara says.</p><p>Leaning over Batgirl kisses Robin on the lips who returns it passionately while Tim runs his hands down to her hips while Barbara wraps her arms around his neck. After a few moments, they are interrupted due to a sudden, movement nearby, as Batman and Catwoman stand a few feet away from them. Barbara and Timothy untangle their limbs from each other.</p><p>"Keep your relationship off the field" Batman growls.</p><p>"So, like Catwoman and you do for making out on rooftops, got it" Barbara replies dryly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Timothy tries hiding his amused grin while Selina doesn't even bother hiding hers's, while Batman sighs.</p><p>"You know for a cop's daughter she's not wrong handsome" Selina quips.</p><p>Giving his on/off girlfriend a glare "Not the point" than looks at the red-suited vigilante "What were either of you thinking going after Two Face and Copperhead? Didn't I make my point clear after Joker and the Amusement Mile" Batman growls.</p><p>"First I brought Catwoman on board because we needed somebody who knew museums for an expert thief. Second, I had Catwoman and Batgirl for my field back up. So no, I wasn't going after these two, plus Dent's army of goons solo" Robin replies through clenched teeth while forming his hands into fists.</p><p>"That's not the point Jay… Robin, you've not trained enough" Batman starts only gets cut off.</p><p>"I'm your partner or supposed to be anyway. Not a damn lackey restricted to the cave" Timothy snaps.</p><p>"Robin has a point. The kid handled himself just fine. Either treat your partners with the respect and trust they earned or ban them from fieldwork altogether. Of course, it would not stop either them or Nightwing regardless" Selina says resolutely "Sometimes I think you prefer you were alone."</p><p>"I get you don't want what happen to Jason happen again, but they are not the same person. Really, I hope your lack of trusting us won't bite us all in a big way. But I'm not holding my breath" Barbara says firmly than recalling a conversation with Alfred "Sometimes I wish you would actually remember what Alfred told you all those years ago during the Blackgate Christmas Crisis for no man is an island, only you seem to suffer massive emotional amnesia. Given your creating the same mistakes with the first two Robin's."</p><p>"You want to keep us safe than trust us, otherwise we are all wasting our time," Timothy says calmly, having reigned his emotions in.</p><p>Over the com devices, Alfred's voice comes over "I would suggest leaving sir's and madam because the tip I sent to the GCPD has been received for Detective Bullock, with Officer Owens among others are on their way. Detective's Allen and Montoya are picking up Poison Ivy. Detective Cash, before leaving for his new job at Arkham Asylum, is arresting the Riddler tonight."</p><p>Upon hearing that Robin and Batgirl leap off the nearby ledge gliding away while Batman wraps his arm around Catwoman's waist who leans into him before they jump off the same ledge. Firing off his grapnel gun they swing away into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Four years later in the Clocktower on Bleake Island</p><p>Pushing open the doors Robin walks in to see the three-monitor screen's lit up surrounding Barbara as city maps, files, and other information is on all three from Oracle being in operation.</p><p>Despite the tragedy which put Barbara in the chair at Joker's hands years ago, Timothy notes, is being Oracle fits her more than her work as Batgirl did. Of course, it is something Barbara told him herself one morning after sex, since yes Dick, Tim remembers that conversation with his brother in exasperation, Barbara and he do still sleep together.</p><p>Anyway, pushing those thoughts aside Timothy deciding that Barbara is in one of her mission modes, and wanting to get out of the hot sweaty, suit regardless decides a shower sounds like a joy.</p><p>"So, I heard Jason and you met after he killed Black Mask while Commissioner Cash there at the scene for cleanup," Barbara says.</p><p>"Guess you listened in?" Timothy inquires removing the mask around his eyes and pocketing it.</p><p>"No, I knew you wanted a private conversation. Kept an eye on your bioreading's in case of trouble through" Barbara replies.</p><p>Lightly nodding "Gave Jason a com device incase of ever needing us, and of course, a built-in tracker to. Hoping he doesn't… go back into Arkham Knight. I'm nowhere ready to instantly forget or forgive him, especially given all his actions as the Arkham Knight with being willing to gas the whole east coast. And I probably shouldn't think of forgiveness at all" Timothy says grimly "But Jason did save Bruce, has been trying to clean up Gotham City, … it's just"</p><p>"Complicated" Barbara replies in understanding "And you're not the only one. The Jason I remember, my friend and the monster that was Arkham Knight is to different people altogether. I can't even begin to imagine the horror he went through on years under Joker and Quinn."</p><p>"Hell is too good for both of them. Even Ivy, her final act of saving Gotham doesn't erase years of killing people all for green plants. Thankfully, Jason seems to be wanting to earn his redemption. Of course, during the events of that night a week ago it was a rather sudden switch" Timothy says.</p><p>"Split personality for Jason maybe? He was a hero before all of Arkham Knight" Barbara replies sadly.</p><p>"I know, he was my favorite Robin" Timothy says wistfully "Now it's up to us to protect our city. Only we aren't Bruce, I'm not the hero who protected Gotham City for over a decade..."</p><p>Moving her chair around with meeting his eye's "Tim stop, you're not him and that's good. Okay? You can be better, not just as a hero but as a person" Barbara says warmly.</p><p>Nodding "Given the lack of from not telling any of us about the Joker toxin still inside him, or putting me in that cell me up, I don't even know if Bruce trusts us with Gotham. If he possibly is alive, because I can't see him killing Alfred, I know Bruce won't ever reveal himself to us. For him, it will be perfect since he can be alone like Bruce always wanted" Timothy replies bitterly.</p><p>"Dick, my dad, Lucius, you, me and even Jason are here fighting for this city. No matter what. You have to quit feeling guilty over not being able to save him, Bruce chose to trust only himself like usual and paid for that. I don't care if he trusts us or not, I do. This city is bigger than just one man" Barbara says firmly and compassionately.</p><p>Nodding "I'll try but I make no promises," Timothy says.</p><p>"That's all I ask, and I will be here to help when you get down, promise," Barbara says.</p><p>"I know. Ever since we've met well, I'll just show you. Still, not the best at this" Timothy replies pulling out a ring from his utility belt.</p><p>Crouching down Timothy on one knee as Barbara's hands fly to her mouth while grinning.</p><p>"Yes, Timothy Drake, I will marry you," Barbara says happily.</p><p>Leaning over Timothy slips the ring onto Barbara's finger before they passionately kiss while Barbara cups the side of his face. Meanwhile, Timothy slides one of his hands around her midsection while the other gently grasping her red hair tied into a bun. After a couple of minutes, they break off for air.</p><p>"I'm so glad I met you fleeing from Penguin's goons that Christmas all those years ago," Barbara says.</p><p>"Me too" Timothy replies.</p><p>"Hmm, Gordon-Drake sounds catchy to me," Barbara says.</p><p>"I agree, I'm thinking of something small and quiet for the wedding" Timothy replies.</p><p>Barbara merely nods while they resume kissing.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this, and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wanted to bring in a bit more of Timothy's comic backstory for running around Gotham City stalking the city's vigilantes with his camera.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For Selina showing up is one reason to explain why she mentioned Robin in Arkham Knight in a fond manner. Catwoman joking about him being more grown-up in a sexual way aside.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>